


[VID] The Body Electric

by runawaynun



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Sexual Assault, Suicide, Violence against women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: Fuck you, Ron Moore.  Premiered at WisCon42's Vid Party. Content Warnings: Depictions of suicide, sexual assault and a metric fuckton of violence against women.





	[VID] The Body Electric

**Title:** The Body Electric  
 **Fandom:** Battlestar Galactica  
 **Music:** The Body Electric by Hurray for the Riff Raff

**Summary** : Fuck you, Ron Moore. My BSG vid of rage.

Password: bsg

[The Body Electric](https://vimeo.com/272256883) from [runawaynun](https://vimeo.com/user45267040) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gwrlrm3pc3ibde7/The%20Body%20Electric.mp4?dl=0)


End file.
